Moonlight: The After Years
by Xeodis Films
Summary: Takes place exactly one week later after episode 16. 4 chapters
1. One Week Later

**A/N: This is my first Moonlight fanfic and it's called Moonlight: The After Years. Hence the title it only takes place exactly one week after episode 16 and it continues on from there ayways Beth is going to have four kids half vampire and half human children but they will be born as sixteen year olds to make it easy to tell a great storyline anyways two boys and two girls. Anyways when they are sixteen Beth gets turned into a vampire and mick leaves her to find Coraline and Beth and Josef go after him and so does Talbot also Talbot is evil as told in Episode 16 at the end with the list anyways let's start with chapter 1 also there is a song I wrote for the fanfic and that will be in Bold but it will be only one time where it's written and that's in this chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: One Week Later**

**Act 1: New Borns**

"Mick?" said Beth then Mick said "Yes I know you have four half vampire and half human children on the way due to the tests you got anyways you are going into labor soon." then Beht said "What?" then Mick said "It happens when a vampire and a human have sex if the human is turned it's just like getting a human's tubes tied where they can't have children and well since you are not a vampire and you don't have your tubes tied well four half vampire and half human children will be born exactly one week after the mating but that's how it works in vampires." then Beth said "Is that why you couldn't have kids with Coraline because she already had her tubes tied?" then Mick said "Well that is not what happened I just didn't give into her like as in sex." then Beth said "Oh." then she felt pain then Mick said "It's starting."

**Four births later**

"Mick they are so cute." Beth said then Mick said "Also when they are born they become sixteen in two days." then Beth said "What?" then Mick said "Names." then Beth said "This one Michael this one Jennifer this one Lilly and this one Derek." then Mick siad "Ok."

**Three Days Later**

Mick turned Beth into a vampire so that if they have sex she can't have no more children then they saw the sixteen year old seleves of Michael,Jennifer,Lilly,and Derek then Derek said "Mom dad we are going to school now." then Beth said "Ok don't get into trouble." then they left then Mick said "Beth I'm sorry." then Beth said "For what?" then he kicked her then she said "What the fuck is wrong with you?" then Mick said "I'm going to find Coraline so she can be mine forever and that means leaving you forever." then she said "Mick don't leave." then Beth saw Mick walk out the door then she called Josef and said "Josef come quick Mick is going for Coraline." then Josef said "Ok." then he ran over quick then he said "Look we have to go after him quick." then Beth said "Ok I'm sorry Josef." then Josef said "Look I know you gave birth to four kids." then Beth said "We didn't tell no one." then Josef said "I can smell them." then Beth said "Ok." then Josef said "Come on." then Michael,Derek,Lilly,and Jennifer saw Josef and Beth then Jennifer said "Mom." then Beth said "I'm coming back we are going after Dad." then Jennifer said "Let us go." then Josef said "Ok come on." then Derek stayed behind and said "I don't care about him he can die for all I care." then they drove off then Derek heard a voice that said "Well Derek you don't care about your own dad do you?" then Derek said "So who are you?" then the voice siad "My name is Talbot and I want to help you." then Derek said "I have a girlfriend named Jodie she's coming over soon and we are going to have our date." then Talbot said "Look behind you." then Derek turned around and said "Are you Talbot?" then Talbot said "Yes I am and I want to help you kill Mick." then Derek said "Well I don't want to kill him really I just don't like him or love him." then Talbot said "Help me and my friend Lance find Mick and Coraline." then Derek said "So Mick went after Coraline and I didn't know about it." then Derek also said "I won't help you." then Talbot said "How will you ever see Jodie again if you don't help me and Lance." then Derek siad "Where is she?" then Talbot siad "I will never tell unless you work for me." then Derek said "No." then Talbot said "Here's a video tape we made her record for you to watch to see her in hostage form." then Derek said "Show me." then Talbot said "Here's live footage on my cell phone." then Derek saw her chained to a chair then he said "You asshole." then Derek attacked Talbot then Talbot said "Oh shit." then Lance popped out of nowhere and punched Derek then Lance said "Come he doesn't want his girlfriend back does he?" then Derek said "Yes but you guys are going to kill her she's human." then Lance said "I know and she's going to be a nice meal or snack for me when we take her to the bay and dump her body in the water." then Derek said "Fuck you I'll help you if you let me see her." then Talbot said "Excellent."

**Act 2: The Quest: a son of betrayal**

Beth,Michael,Jennifer,Lilly,and Josef were continuing their quest while they didn't know that Derek joined with Talbot and Lance to save his girlfriend Jodie.

**A/N: Yes I know it's wrong in the beginning but this is rated M for a reason anyways Chapter 2 will be longer.**


	2. Lost Faith

**A/N: This story is getting darker right now so this chapter will be where Josef,Jennifer,Lilly,Michael,and Beth continue to look for Mick Derek working Talbot and Lance just so he can save his girlfriend and that is some shit going on in this story by the way this chapter will be longer also if you noticed that my chapters have acts now is because well I used to write short chapters so now I can just write a longer chapter by putting the next chapter into the chapter I'm writing**

**Chapter 2: Lost Faith**

**Act 1: Derek's Love**

**Talbot's Truck**

Talbot And Lance were in the drivers area while Derek was with Jodie then Derek said "Jodie I'm working with them so I can save you but don't tell anyone." then Jodie said "Look we are so going to miss Homecoming now and we bought tickets." then Derek said "I know and I love you." then Jodie said "Your lucky I'm chained up so that I can't hit you because I so do right now." then Derek siad "Sorry I would take the chains off you but they told me not to do that." then Jodie whispered "Untie me?" then Derek said "Fine but I'll tell them that I did it just so you could walk around ok." then Derek took the chains off then she hit Derek by punching his arm then she said "See." then Lance came and saw them and he said "Derek why did you untie her?" then Derek said "You never said I couldn't untie her did you?" then Lance punched him in the face then Jodie said "Fuck you." then she opened the door and pushed Lance out then he went on the highway then the truck stopped then Talbot went to Derek and Jodie then he said "Well this is nice two lovers trying to kill a vampire." then Jodie said "Lance was a vampire?" then Talbot said "Yeah and your boyfriend here is half vampire and half human." then Jodie said "What?" then Derek said "My dad is vampire and my mom is human and I couldn't tell anyone but now since this asshole told you I don't have to now." then Jodie said "Just leave me alone Derek,when I asked you that question that day tell me about yourself and you told me a kid who wants to date you bad that's it nothing about being a vampire I lost faith in you already Derek see ya." then she exited the truck then Talbot said "She wasn't good for you." then Derek said "She was the only girl who liked me at school." then Talbot said "Oh well now she's gone." then Derek said "Bye find Mick yourself." then Derek left the truck as well then Talbot started the truck again and drove off.

**Act 2: Josh Returns**

Beth fell asleep in Josef's car and she was dreaming about Josh then she saw him then he said "You did a good choice about Mick Beth." then Beth said "Josh he left me." then Josh said "I know but I will miss you and so will he and I know Coraline and she knows that he's coming back so it's ok." then Beth woke up before she talk to him again then Josef said "Beth we are near Coraline don't worry Mick isn't there yet." then Beth said "I'm going back to sleep." then Josef said "Ok we will be a few hours anyway." then Beth went back to sleep.

**A/N: It wasn't longer then Chapter 1 that's because well I already planned storyline and if I keep going like this I should have at least 4 chapters.**


	3. Derek vs Lance

**A/N: This chapter will be longer then Chapter 2 and anyways here we go**

**Chapter 3: Derek vs Lance**

**Act 1: Jodie's Confession**

**Lost Highway**

"Jodie." said Derek then Jodie said "Derek I always loved you and now I found out that you are a vampire and human well I have a confession to make." then Derek said "You had a second boyfriend all along didn't you?" then Jodie said "No let me tell you." then she continued and said "I'm the same." then Derek said "Great can we still be together then?" then Jodie siad "Yes my step father is Cody and my mother is Ruby." then Derek said "Who's Cody?" then Lance came up and siad "My friend who gave Talbot the list and he helped give birth to you Jodie." then Jodie said "I never knew my father because he left the day I turned 16 which is what I am now." then Lance said "And I killed your mother before we captured you and we had Derek work for us to get you two together so you could help us find the jewel of vampires then could end the whole vampire race." then Derek said "We won't help you." then Lance said "Die." then Derek said "Jodie stay here." then she said "Ok." then Lance punched Derek then Derek threw two knives at Lance form his hand and he siad "What the fuck?" then Lance said "Your one of the four chosen ones you fucker." then Lance also said "Your brother and sisters are the other three." then Derek kept beating on Lance then Derek saw Talbot's truck then Talbot hit Derek then Derek said "Fuck." then Talbot siad "Well Derek and Jodie you thought you two were getting away so easy." then a black car came up and hit Talbot and Lance then a teen came out of the driver's seat and said "Get in now." then Derek and Jodie got in the back then they saw a girl in the passenger side then the teen got back in and drove off then Jodie said "You two aren't kidnappers are you?" then the teen driving said "No we are not we chasing after our cousin who wants to help those two vampires and get the jewel of life of course we are not vampires but Lance bit my cousin before and well he's a vampire now." then he also said "My name's Jeremy and that's Megan we are from Baltimore and are going to help you find your father quick." then Jodie said "Ok can you tell me why you want to kill them?" then Jeremy said "Lance and Talbot are so evil that they want to kill your brother and sisters Derek and Jodie they killed your mother Ruby." then Jodie said "I know Lance told me." then Jeremy said "Ok." then Megan said "Don't worry Josef knows we are coming because we currently work with Josef on projects to find a cure to vamprism." then Derek siad "Josef Kostan?" then Jeremy said "Yes we are almost to his location."

**New York**

Beth,Jennifer,Lilly,Michael,and Josef arrived in New York then Josef said "Hey can we wait here for my friends real quick they are almost here I think let me go call them." then Beth said "Ok." then Michael said "mom you really want to find him don't you?" then Beth said "Yes I do." then Jennifer said "Mom I'm going with Lilly inside she wants a soda." then Beth said "Do you have money?" then Jennifer said "Yes." then they went into the store

**Store**

Jennifer and Lilly were looking around then lilly said "I want Mountain Dew." then Jennifer said "I have enough for all of us really but I need the money for other stuff like food." then Lilly said "I have five dollars and well thats enough right?" then Jennifer said "Two mountain dews are a tolat of five dollars." then Lilly said "Sweet." then Lilly bought her soda then they walked out

**Outside**

Jennifer said "She got two mountain dews." then Beth said "wow they are two littlers too." then Lilly said "Yeah." then Michael said "they don't sell two littlers here." then Beth said "Oh no your powers are growing in." then Beth said "Jennifer and Michael we don't know your powers because you never showed none but Derek and Lilly are well powerfull Derek has the to throw knives from his arms and Lilly has the power to tranform stuff that she's holding bigger." then Jennifer said "Wow." then Beth said "Wait I'm kidding about that no but she doesn't have any powers as well." then Jennifer said "Derek is powerfull." then Beth said "But you three and your brother Derek are the chosen four but it has been proven that if three do not show their powers that it will just become the chosen one and ever since you haven't shown shit sorry."

**Act 2: Josef's Last Hour**

Jeremy drove up the car next to Josef's car then Jeremy and Megan got out then Jeremy said "Hi Beth,Michael,Jennifer,and Lilly and hi Josef." then Beth said "You know us?" then Josef said "They are my friends." then Jeremy said "Hey come on out." then Derek and Jodie got out then Jeremy said "This is your son and son's girlfriend Jodie." then Beth said "Wow how did you find them?" then Jeremy said "they were hostages of Lance and Talbot and well Jodie is also half vampire half human." then Jodie said "It's true." then Talbot's truck showed up then Lance said "Wow you all are now together this will be fun to kill you all." then Talbot said "We are here to fight Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Why?" then Josef said "Don't worry Jeremy just let me fight them." then Talbot said "wow you really want to fight us well give it a try." then Josef attacked then Lance kicked him in the chest then Josef got back up and started attacking then Talbot pulled out a vampire knife and stabbed Josef then Lance said "What the fuck Talbot we only had one of those vampire knives and you know it!" then Talbot said "Yes I know but come let's run." then they drove off then Beth said "Shit Josef are you ok?" then Josef said "No a vampire knife is well very powerfull it's one of the ways to kill a vampire." then Jeremy said "Come on can you live?" then Josef said "This was my last hour left I will miss you all." then his body turned to dust then Megan said "Come on we won't find Mick and Coraline this way we have to continue." then Jeremy,Jennifer,Lilly,Megan,Michael,and Derek joined hands and said "We will face what other comes our way." then Beth said "Ok." then she also said "Let's continue our quest." then Derek said "Sorry mom but I'm going to kill you." then he stabbed Beth with a vampire knife he created then she died then Jeremy said "Why?' then Derek said "I'm tired of her." then Megan said "Understandable." then Jeremy said "Come on let's go."

**A/N: This chapter is long but in chapter the search for mick is on.**


	4. Final Chapter

**A/N: This story is almost complete in Chapter 3 I gave out a lot so yeah also Josef and Beth are dead and well this chapter is to also let you know that Mick will be in this chapter after 2 chapters of not being in it anyways here we go. The lyrics at the end of this chapter is the lyrics to Jesus of Suburbia and Tik Tok Parody by Midnight Beast**

**Chapter 4: Final Chapter**

**Act 1: Battle: Jeremy vs Mick**

**Mick's Appartment**

Mick was getting ready for Coraline to arrive due to him finding her and she was coming over for a date then there was a knock at the door then Jeremy walked in then Mick said "Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Yes." then Mick said "Why are you here?" then Jeremy said "Talbot and Lance killed Josef and well your son Derek killed Beth." then Mick said "Shit that sucks why did Derek kill Beth?" then Jeremy said "He said he was tired of her that's why and also I'm here to make sure you don't get killed by Talbot and Lance." then Mick said "I refuse to go back to LA where my life sucked after I met Beth she changed my life now she's dead." then Jeremy said "If you don't come back with me I'll have to kill you." then Mick said "In that case I'm not going back." then Mick attacked Jeremy then Jeremy attacked Mick then Megan and Derek walked and saw Jeremy beating on Mick then Mick said "Shit I'm bleeding." then Jeremy said "How?" then Mick fell on the floor then Jeremy saw a dart in Mick's back then Jeremy said "Josef made these vampire darts but he locked them away the only person that had the code to open the safe was Adam." then Megan said "Adam did it for sure." then Mick said "This is a cure Josef told me about other than a vampire knife which kills a vampire instant while a vampire dart cures a vampire but doesn't kill them it turns them human." then Megan saId "Adam did it he shot Mick." then Jeremy said "I don't see him anywhere." then they heard glass break then Jeremy went over where there was broken glass then he saw Adam then Adam said "Jeremy and Megan I knew you were still working with Josef." then Jeremy said "Why do you want to work with Talbot and Lance?" then Adam said "Control and I can't have that when I worked with Josef could I?" then Megan said "You weren't ready for it." then Adam said "Well I hope said goodbye to Coraline." then Adam disappered then Jeremy said "Megan stay here with Mick." then Jeremy left

**Coraline's Appartment**

Coraline was lying down then Adam burst through the glass then Coraline said "You ok?' then Adam pushed Coraline away then he said "Coraline do you want to die?" then she said "No." then Adam threw a vampire net then she couldn't get free then he said "Well good your my hostage for Mick." then she said "Fuck you." then she broke free then he threw chains and it chained her to the wall then she said "Shit." then Jeremy broke the door down and said "Ok Adam you need to die." then Adam said "No." then he went over to Jeremy and stabbed him with a knife then he fell on the ground then Adam left with Coraline then she screamed then Jeremy called Megan on his cellphone then Megan answered and said "Hello?" then Jeremy said "Come quick I've been stabbed." then she left Mick's Appartment

**30 minutes later**

Megan got Jeremy healed then he got back up then he said "Come let's get back to Mick's appartment

**Mick's Appartment**

Jeremy and Megan saw the door broke down when they walked in and saw Coraline tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth then Jeremy ripped the duct tape off then she said "Adam took Mick,Derek,Lilly,Jennifer,and Michael to Lance and Talbot." then Jeremy untied her and he asked "Turn me into a vampire so I can stand a chance." then Coraline bit Jeremy then Jeremy turned then he said "Thanks,Megan stay here with Coraline if I need you I'll call you two ok." then Megan said "Be careful." then jeremy left

**Act 2: Rescue!**

**Lance's Appartment**

Derek and Jodie were tied together then Lilly,Michael,and Jennifer watched them then it turns out that they were a part of Lance and Talbot's plan to kill Derek,Jodie,and Mick then Jodie said "Derek if we die I want you to know that my mom did give birth to three other half human and half vampire kids but he killed them because well he wanted me." then Derek said "Well I want you to know that I can cut us free because I can pull out vampire knives." then he created one and cut them loose then Derek and Jodie ran then Lance and Talbot cut them off then Derek and Jodie were going to fight but then Adam came and held Jodie then he said "You got a choice fight and watch her die or give up and let you two live." then Derek chose the second one then Derek was grabbed by Lance and Talbot then they had them back tied together and wished that they could be rescued

**1 Hour Later**

Jeremy arrived in the parking lot then a guy at the check in desk asked him where he was going then Jeremy said "Lance's appartment." then the guy said "He's busy and he said no guests until tomorrow." then Jeremy shot the guy and said "I'm here to kill him." then Jeremy kept walking then he took the elevator to Lance's appartment then he arrived on floor 24 then he saw two guards at Lance's appartment door then Jeremy stabbed them both then he pushed the door open then hje saw Jodie and Derek tied up then he saw Michael,Jennifer,Lilly,Adam,Talbot,and Lance on the stand getting ready to watch Mick die then Jeremy walked on the stand and said "You know it's not right for friends and family to kill other friends and family." then Jennifer,Lilly,and Michael stabbed with vampire knives then they turned to dust then Talbot and Lance ran off and drove their cars off then Adam said "So do you want to fight?"

**Act 3: Adam vs Jeremy**

**Coraline's Appartment**

Coraline and Megan left to go to Lance's Appartment

**Lance's Appartment**

Adam and Jeremy began to battle then he shot a vampire knife at Mick then Mick fell on the floor then Jeremy said "Fuck." then Jeremy stabbed Adam in the head then Adam died and fell off the stand then Jeremy said "Evil never does win does it Adam?" then Adam said weakly "Fuck you." then Jeremy shot him with a vampire knife then he was dead then Jeremy ran and untied Derek and Jodie then Jodie said "Thanks jeremy." then Derek said "Dad." then Mick said "Sorry Derek I shouldn't have left or else I would be able to live I'm sorry." then Derek said "You can get up right?" then Mick said "Jeremy you know the deal." then Jeremy said "Yes." then Derek said "What deal?" then Mick said "You will be living with Jeremy,Megan,Coraline,and Jodie ok." then Derek said "No what about you?" then Mick said "I'm dying I'm sorry son but I can't live forever even when I'm a vampire I'm sorry but I'm human now and now I feel like I'm slipping away." then Mick fadedaway then Derek said "No." then Jodie said "it's ok." then Megan and Coraline came in and saw them then Coraline said "Come let's go home." then Jodie,Jeremy,Megan,Derek,and Coraline left the appartment.

**2 Weeks Later**

Lance and Talbot died in a car accident

Jodie,Derek,Coraline,Jeremy,and Megan live together.

**[Song 1: Jesus of Suburbia-Green Day]**

**"I'm the son of rage and love**

**The Jesus of Suburbia**

**From the bible of none of the above**

**On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin**

**No one ever died for my sins in hell**

**As far as I can tell**

**At least the ones I got away with**

**And there's nothing wrong with me**

**This is how I'm supposed to be**

**In a land of make believe**

**That don't believe in me**

**Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix**

**The living room or my private womb**

**While the moms and brats are away**

**To fall in love and fall in debt**

**To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane**

**To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine**

**And there's nothing wrong with me**

**This is how I'm supposed to be**

**In a land of make believe**

**That don't believe in me**

**At the center of the Earth**

**In the parking lot**

**Of the 7-11 where I was taught**

**The motto was just a lie**

**It says home is where your heart is**

**But what a shame**

**Cause everyone's heart**

**Doesn't beat the same**

**It's beating out of time**

**City of the dead**

**At the end of another lost highway**

**Signs misleading to nowhere**

**City of the damned**

**Lost children with dirty faces today**

**No one really seems to care**

**I read the graffiti**

**In the bathroom stall**

**Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall**

**And so it seemed to confess**

**It didn't say much**

**But it only confirmed that**

**The center of the earth**

**Is the end of the world**

**And I could really care less**

**City of the dead**

**At the end of another lost highway**

**Signs misleading to nowhere**

**City of the damned**

**Lost children with dirty faces today**

**No one really seems to care**

**I don't care if you don't**

**I don't care if you don't**

**I don't care if you don't care**

**I don't care**

**Everyone is so full of shit**

**Born and raised by hypocrites**

**Hearts recycled but never saved**

**From the cradle to the grave**

**We are the kids of war and peace**

**From Anaheim to the middle east**

**We are the stories and disciples**

**Of the Jesus of suburbia**

**Land of make believe**

**That don't believe in me**

**Land of make believe**

**And I don't believe**

**And I don't care!**

**I don't care! Dearly beloved are you listening?**

**I can't remember a word that you were saying**

**Are we demented or am I disturbed?**

**The space that's in between insane and insecure**

**Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?**

**Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed**

**Nobody's perfect and I stand accused**

**For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuseTo live and not to breathe**

**Is to die In tragedy**

**To run, to run away**

**To find what you believe**

**And I leave behind**

**This hurricane of fucking lies**

**I lost my faith to this**

**This town that don't exist**

**So I run**

**I run away**

**To the light of masochist**

**And I leave behind**

**This hurricane of fucking lies**

**And I walked this line**

**A million and one fucking times**

**But not this time**

**I don't feel any shame**

**I won't apologize**

**When there ain't nowhere you can go**

**Running away from pain**

**When you've been victimized**

**Tales from another broken home**

**You're leaving...**

**You're leaving...**

**You're leaving...**

**Ah you're leaving home... **

**[Song 2: Tik Tok Paordy-Midnight Beast]**

**"Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse. (Hey, what up girl?)**

**Grab my breezer, I'm out the door**

**I'm gonna be really loud,**

**Cuz I don't care who I piss off**

**Yeah, I'm a real big sinner.**

**Sometimes, I eat my dessert before my dinner.**

**I'm talking odd socks on my toes, toes**

**Taking off all my clothes, clothes**

**Feeling overexposed,**

**So, I put all of my clothes, uh, back on...**

**Flush before I wee, wee.**

**Get arrested daily, ly.**

**Tryin' to get a peek of some titties...**

**I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

**Pucker up, kiss my butt,**

**Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts.**

**Hear the bass, skinny waist**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like,**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

**Pucker up, kiss the nut,**

**Cuz it sells to be a slut.**

**Hear the bass, skinny waist**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like,**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**I stay out till eleven when my curfew is ten.**

**"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep well."**

**"Shut up, Mum! I'm on MSN!"**

**Now, the girls are lining up**

**Because we're pussy sailin'**

**But we punch 'em in the mouth if they're not Sarah Palin.**

**Talkin' 'bout doing things we'll regret, gret,**

**Menthol cigarette, rette**

**Butt plugs in his pet!**

**Woah, woah, woah...**

**Text sex on my Samsung,**

**Not telling Dad Mum rung, rung,**

**Have sex with Alexa Chung**

**By telling her I'm well hung.**

**(I'm, I'm, I'm quite well hung.)**

**I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

**Pucker up, kiss my butt,**

**Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts.**

**Hear the bass, skinny waist**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like,**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

**Pucker up, kiss the nut,**

**Cuz it sells to be a slut.**

**Hear the bass, skinny waist**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like,**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**This is the part where the rap breaks down,**

**This is the part where drums go POW,**

**This is the part where your balls sag down,**

**This is the part where you pants go brown,**

**This is the****part where your dad goes out on a cold Christmas Eve to get some more milk but he never comes back because seventeen years later you find out he's had a whole fucking family with some Spanish bitch and he doesn't even know your fucking name anymore!**

**Shut the fuck up!**

**(Crying) I'm sorry...**

**I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

**Pucker up, kiss my butt,**

**Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts.**

**Hear the bass, skinny waist**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like,**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

**Pucker up, kiss the nut,**

**Cuz it sells to be a slut.**

**Hear the bass, skinny waist**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**(Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah)**

**Just Dance!**

**Bad Romance!**

**Now let's copy Pokerface like**

**Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh.**

**A/N: This was the final chapter really it's the shortest fanfic I ever created lol it really is and don't worry this is my only Moonlight fanfic I'll do on Angel and Buffy later on ok.**


End file.
